


A King's Pleasure

by LoathsomeSinner



Series: Desta [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Penetration, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Desta is part of a deal.





	A King's Pleasure

Desta felt his breath stolen away as they stepped into the room. It had already been strange enough to see the guards, so surreal to see them, partially human, their lower bodies those of large snakes. He'd heard about them, of course, but nagas were things of stories, things that existed outside of the cities.

And the things he'd heard hadn't been pleasant. Humans and nagas had never been on the best of terms, and the race were known for being deadly warriors, fast and venomous.

A shudder ran through him as he laid eyes on the King. His name was unpronounceable, and his titles too many for Desta to remember, especially now that he could see him. It was easy to tell he was the King, he was adorned with jewels. Like many of the others, he had no actual clothing, the only adornment that was close was a glowing jewel around his waist, tied to him with silk and delicate metal chains. 

And he was _huge_. The throne – if one could call it that – that he was seated upon barely contained the coils of his tail, and even the human part of his body was massive, and incredibly well built. It made him nervous in a strangely excited way, wondering if _that_ would be huge as well.

Or should he say 'those.' He'd been informed, when he'd made this deal, that their species had two. He'd felt jealous at the time, especially knowing that he wouldn't be getting one of his own. The mages had done wonders for the rest of his body, and he was more comfortable with it now than he'd been the rest of his life. 

But apparently this had been what the King had requested. A mix of masculine and feminine body that could still handle... _All_ of him. And Desta had agreed. He'd been a whore for some time anyway, binding his chest when he could, and they'd offered to remove that problem for him. All in return for being better kept than he had before. Sure, he would become the pet of this creature, at his beck and call, would have to let him have his way whenever he wished. But it wasn't that much different from his life before.

Besides, if he'd hated being fucked, he would have turned to thieving long ago.

Still, it was suddenly a lot more daunting, standing in the presence of this creature who was so clearly royalty. He held himself firm and strong, and his slitted, bright green eyes were boring into him, judging him.

He was glad that the diplomats had come with him, he wasn't sure he could speak. He felt vulnerable in this moment, and the scant clothing he'd been prepared in almost made him feel more exposed than if he were naked. The draped clothing was thin and wispy, leaving nothing to the imagination, clearly there more for decoration than modesty.

He let out a breath of relief as he detected a hint of approval in the King's eyes, and tried to focus as he began to speak. He couldn't understand the language, and he wasn't sure he could try to speak it even if he did, but he had been learning the sign language that had slowly been developing between the two peoples in order to communicate. One of the King's many attendants was solemnly translating his speech into these signs, and Desta flushed as he realized the first words were of him.

' _He is beautiful._ '

It was difficult not to squirm, but he managed it, holding firm. His heart was racing, though, and the compliment had thrown him further off guard. Thankfully the conversation turned away from him, turning instead to the negotiations.

Relations between the two races were still shaky, but if this went well, it would go a long way towards the peace treaties that were still underway. Desta could have lied and said that it was a major factor in his decision, but really it had just been too good a deal to turn down.

His nerves made him zone out much of the conversation, at least until it turned back to himself. He caught just enough of his own side asking if the deal was satisfactory, and saw a wicked smile curl the King's lips. He could see teeth there – fangs, if he was honest – that were far different from his own. He had no doubt that a bite from those teeth would be deadly.

' _I must try him, first._ ' 

Desta's eyes widened, he hadn't expected it to be so soon. And from the sounds of it, the King wasn't going to have the others leave first. He felt heat return to his cheeks, but he wouldn't let that sudden burst of adrenaline make him back down. He'd agreed to this, and he suspected that taking it back now would do worse than just lose him his side of the deal.

The King turned to one of his attendants and hissed something else, the translator didn't bother to elaborate on what was being said, so he was left wondering as another attendant came towards him. 

Thankfully, this one took the mercy of explaining, signing to him a little less gracefully that he needed to be _prepared_.

Oh. It was really happening.

He looked back at the King and found those eyes on him again, a hunger there that his body seemed to react to naturally. He found he couldn't quite look away as the attendant took his hand, leading him closer. 

He was moved with gentle but firm hands, leading him to lay down on a slab near the throne, almost within touching range of the King. He shuddered gently as his legs were parted, but made no complaint. 

The naga King was still watching him with interest, with lust, and he knew already that it was doing a good job in helping the 'preparation.'

The attendant had a bottle, and when they (he wasn't quite sure if most of them were men or women, neither of them had breasts) opened it, he caught scent of a fragrant oil. Far better than the quality of material he was accustomed to using for this.

Cool fingers slipped in between his cheeks, spreading the lube against his hole. He took in a sharp breath, but forced himself to relax. It was always much easier if he wasn't tense, though he knew there would be a certain level of it that he would not be able to rid himself of. At least this time.

He was a little more prepared for it when another hand came in, rubbing gently against his clit. It was bigger than it used to be, a compromise since he'd not been able to get a cock of his own. He sighed, squirming a little, glancing up at the King. The lips curled upwards again, and he hissed something, making Desta glance to the translator for clarity.

' _Enjoy this, you may_...' The translator paused for a moment, seeming to struggle to find the word, he seemed to give up eventually, miming an explosion instead. ' _As much as you like_.'

He flushed again, but a moment later made a soft noise, closing his eyes, as the one working on him slipped a finger into him. It was awkward, knowing that everyone in the room was watching him, so instead he looked back at the King. His eyes held him, making it easier to forget everything else.

He gave another sigh as the second finger entered him, unable to resist arching his back now that the pleasure was making him forget his embarrassment. The king seemed to be enjoying the show, and he saw another attendant making their way to his side. He couldn't quite see what was happening from his angle, but he could make an educated guess based on the way their arms were moving.

Another finger entered him, stretching him further, and he gave another sighing moan, legs twitching to open further. The finger at his clit trailed down, slipping into _there_ as well, quickly followed by a second.

His own hand moved to replace the missing stimulation, taking the King's advice and just letting himself _enjoy_ it. He knew he was making a lewd display, but hell, at least it felt good.

His eyes widened a little as he felt a fourth finger being pushed into him. Just how big _was_ he that he would need to be stretched out this far? He shuddered at the thought, but it was less fear than anticipation now. 

His first orgasm swept over him a moment later, and he groaned, hips rising off the slab to meet the touch. When it was over he settled back down, panting slightly, and soon the attendant pulled back. Obviously he was 'prepared' now.

He took a brief moment longer to compose himself before getting to his feet. It was almost difficult to stay upright, and he was sure that he would need help after all was said and done. He could _see_ them now, and the naga was certainly in proportion.

Two cocks, glistening with the same oil that was coating his other entrance. His breath caught for a moment, the sight was as impressive as his first sight of the King. His legs, already feeling like jelly, were almost threatening to give out. 

He forced them to work, moving to stand in front of the throne. The King smiled again, beckoning with a single finger, and he felt almost compelled to obey. His presence, the knowing that he was _dangerous_ , the lust curling under Desta's skin, all combined to make it impossible to resist. Not that he even _wanted_ to at this point.

He approached, moving to straddle the naga, settling himself for a moment against the scales beneath his lengths. His body was strangely cool, and the scales were smooth. For a moment he wanted to just rut himself against them, but what was above them was equally inviting.

The King's hands moved to reach for him, settling on his hips, helping to angle him as Desta took the cocks in his hands. He guided them in against himself, shuffling a little awkwardly to get properly into position, then pushed down.

Even with the preparation, it was a bit of a stretch to get them inside of him. He gasped softly, but kept pushing onward, squirming a little as he impaled himself onto them. He moaned softly as he reached the base, looking back up at the King again.

He'd never felt so _full_ in all his life, and he realized with a bit of a blush that he would certainly not mind being at his beck and call if it felt _this_ good. He looked back down at himself and felt his face burn even more at what he saw. He bent back further a little bit and the bulge there got even more pronounced. 

He took a few moments to recover himself, then he began to move again. He groaned as he did, even the slightest movement was just so _much_. It didn't take him long, as he began to find a rhythm, he found he was already approaching his second orgasm. 

He gave low, drawn out moan as it swept over him, and he forced himself to keep moving, only making it more intense. He could see the King smiling again, though it was almost through a haze. He'd expected this to be much like his work, mostly tedious and only occasionally enjoyable, but there was something about this naga's presence that made his enjoyment something more than physical.

He was panting again, interspersed with soft moans and sighs. He squirmed as he felt one of the King's hands move from his hips and trail up along his stomach, coming to rest where the bulge in his skin was rising and falling. It felt incredibly intimate.

The other moved as well, and settled at his crotch, moving to start rubbing a thumb along his clit. He drew in a shuddering breath, letting it out in a moan, and did his best to move his hips even faster.

The King was starting to show signs of it as well, his eyes lidded with the pleasure. It gave Desta a thrill to know he was pleasing him, and with a hint of a smirk – the best he could manage in his current situation – he tensed around him, clenching his muscles tight around both of the cocks as he moved.

He managed to take the King by surprise with that, though the only sign of it were his eyes widening at the sudden increase in pressure. Desta felt the naga tense beneath him, his hips rolling upwards into him, and a moment later he felt even fuller.

The twin loads were large enough that he could _feel_ them inside of him, and it sparked his third orgasm of the night. He cried out, riding the pleasure out before going almost limp. 

The hands returned to his hips, helping to keep him steady. The King spoke again, and Desta had enough energy to look towards the translator. 

' _I am more than pleased with this deal. You may leave._ '

Desta was sure the words had been spoken in a far more sultry tone than the translator could convey, and he felt a warm buzz of satisfaction. The King's strong hands lifted him, pulling him gently and slowly off of his lap.

He'd felt full before, and now he felt empty. He could feel the naga's cum leaking from him, but didn't mind it at all. He was placed back down next to him, pulled in to lay against his chest, and he was more than happy to remain there, basking in the afterglow of their actions.


End file.
